Newport's Romeo and Juliet
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: Sandy, Kirsten and their twin sons live in LA. Jimmy, Julie, and their daughters live in the OC. When the Cohens move back to the OC, what happens when Ryan and Marissa meet? Will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Newport's Romeo and Juliet

Summary: After getting abandoned by Jimmy for Julie, Kirsten meets Sandy and they move away from Newport. Both families forever declare hatred upon the other. Kirsten and Sandy live in L.A., with their twin sons Ryan and Seth. Julie and Jimmy live in Newport with their two daughters, Marissa and Caitlin. Sixteen years later, the Cohens move back to Newport. What happens when Ryan and Marissa cross paths? Will they fall in love or repeat their parents' actions? Based on the play Romeo and Juliet

"Ryan! Seth! Time to get up!" Ryan Cohen opened his bright blue eyes and blinked back the harsh morning sunlight. His blond hair fell into his eyes, obscuring the bright light: a blessing in disguise. Across the hall, his twin brother Seth, growled at their father, proclaiming war for the better part of the morning. Ryan lay in bed a bit longer, testing his father's patience. He could tell Seth was playing the same game. After a while, Sandy Cohen returned, this time with reinforcements, his wife Kirsten Cohen. Seth immediately sprang out of bed, his brown eyes scanning the room for his mother and his brown locks tousled. He ran into the shower, not wanting to face the embarrassment of his mother waking him up. Or, more precisely, seeing him in his pajamas. Ryan also got up, although not in the same rushed manner and quietly walked to his bathroom and shut the door.

"What did I tell you?" Sandy laughed, "The boys would be up like rockets if their mother came in." Kirsten smiled. She loved her family with all her heart. Sandy, her husband and protector. Seth, her baby. With his sarcastic comments and comedy. Definitely taking after his father. And Ryan, her oldest. Quiet, loyal and determined. Ryan had a greater share of Kirsten's own personality. Although, sometimes she wondered. What would life been like if Jimmy Cooper- "No," she mentally scolded herself, "don't go there. Those thoughts only lead to trouble." At that exact moment, Ryan and Seth waltzed in, grabbing two coffees and two bagels respectively. They sat in opposite chairs, switched one drink and bagel between themselves and began breakfast. Soon after, the doorbell rang and her father Caleb Nichol, walked in. Ryan and Seth looked up, greeted their grandfather and quickly sat down again, waiting for the show. It was common knowledge that their father and grandfather didn't really like each other, so petty arguments were a common sight in the Cohen household. Caleb immediately tensed up when Sandy entered the room. However, the latter took no notice of his father-in-law, skimming over a letter in his hands. Ryan and Seth exchanged knowing glances. Whatever was going on was important. Caleb took this opportunity to take Kirsten aside and talk about work. "Boys," Sandy said, "we have to register you both for school. Today." They both groaned, got up and headed towards the car. Sandy quickly hugged Kirsten, said good-bye to Caleb and followed his sons out the door.

"I wonder if this school will be better than our old one?" Seth asked as the car sped down the highway. Sandy looked into his rear-view mirror and saw Seth's excitement. Ryan, however, was looking out the window, calm as ever. After what seemed like ages the car pulled up to the Harbour School campus. All three Cohens looked at it in amazement. It was beautiful building, kept clean to perfection. All around were palm trees, encircling the school. This was definitely better than their old school. Even though the landscape and architecture were similar, there was something about this school: it had class. Sandy led the two boys to the dean's office. "I'll be back soon boys." he said and went inside. "Well," said Seth, "it's sure impressive." Ryan simply nodded and let his brother talk away. Moments went by, when suddenly something caught Ryan's eye. A girl around the age of sixteen had just appeared across the walkway. She immediately had Ryan's heart. He never saw someone so beautiful. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. Ryan inwardly gasped when he saw that she was going to sit beside him. As she sat down, Ryan wished that Seth would quit talking. "Hi." the girl smiled, "I'm Marissa Cooper. Are you new here?" Ryan nodded. "Yeah," he said, "me and my brother just transferred here from L.A. I'm Ryan and he's Seth." Marissa smiled and said hello to Seth, who nodded back. "So you like it here?" she asked. "Yes," Ryan said, "it's a lot calmer than L.A. It's peaceful too. Trust me we've have enough of midnight break-ins." Marissa laughed. Ryan's heart skipped a beat. They continued to talk and Ryan found that he had a lot in common with her. They both enjoyed the same music, movies and love for junk food. "Hey," Marissa said, "there's a party tonight. You should come. Here's my phone number and address in case you need directions or anything. Not that guy's do." Ryan laughed. "We'll be there. I'll call you tonight." She waved goodbye and walked off. "Wow, bro. You got a girlfriend." Seth smirked. "Oh, really?" said Sandy, as he appeared outside the door, "That's fine, but you boys have to go to your meeting." Ryan smiled and rushed into the office with Seth right behind him. "As long as it's not the Cooper girl. I'll be happy." thought Sandy as he followed his sons inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Newport's Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 2: Time to get your groove on...or is it off?

"I just can't believe it Summer. He's too good to be true." Marissa gushed to her best friend, Summer Roberts. The brunette in question looked up, "He actually sounds like it Coop. I mean, it's not, like, he's your soul mate or anything. Coop? Coop! Anyone home!" Summer yelled as she frantically waved her hand in front of the other girl's face. "Err..yeah?" Marissa asked. Summer rolled her eyes and repeated herself. "But it's like he is Sum. I just felt this connection to him." Marissa replied. "You don't even know his last name. If you ask me Coop, true love requires last names." Marissa laughed and got up and walked into her closet, searching for an outfit for the party. "Ok, come help me." Marissa said as she poked her head out the door. Summer immediately shot up and went straight into Marissa's closet, set on finding the perfect outfit.

Meanwhile, back at Harbour, Ryan was looking dreamily into space as Seth rambled on to the dean of admissions, currently discussing the time when he was four and decided to be a dean himself. "Well thank you Mr, Cohen." Dean Kim sternly interrupted. "I now firmly believe that you are Harbour School material, both sets of grades greatly exceed expectations. Congratulations, and welcome." Sandy repeatedly thanked the dean and nudged the boys to do the same. After shaking hands they left. The rest of the afternoon was spent filling forms, finding classrooms, and buying books. However, school was not on Ryan's mind. Marissa was. Try as he might, Ryan couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe he'd ask Sandy later if this was what true love is like."What the hell are you thinking?" the voice in his head yelled, "Do you want Seth to have license to make fun of you for a good four years?" Definitely not. Ok, he would play it by ear. When they arrived home, the boys bolted to their respective rooms and got ready. Ryan finally found something to wear: a simple black polo and denim jeans. Now he wouldn't look like a nerd, and that's all that mattered. He decided to call Marissa, and after three rings she picked up. "Hey," Ryan said, "I was wondering where the party is?" "Down by the pier," Marissa replied, "at my friend Holly's. You can't miss it. Just follow the drunks and you'll be ok." Ryan laughed. "Ok, me and my brother will be there at around 10." "Alright, see you there." As Ryan hung up the phone he was extremely excited, he raced across the hall and pulled Seth away from the mirror. "Self-involved, bro." he said simply. After informing their parents of there whereabouts that evening, they hopped in the Land Rover and took off.

"Does my shirt look wrinkled?" Seth asked. Ryan rolled his eyes. "No, for the hundredth time, its ok." Seth nodded but continued smoothing his shirt out nonetheless. Marissa was right, finding that party was easy. Ryan parked the car and set Seth free while he looked for Marissa. After a few minutes he found her, wearing a white sundress, sipping a beer and swaying to the music. "Hey," he said as he grabbed himself a beer. "Hi." she answered, obviously happy to see him. "Wanna dance?" Ryan nodded, drained his cup and lead Marissa to the dancefloor. Ryan was never a huge fan of dancing, but with Marissa it was something else. He actually enjoyed it. After a few songs he slowly pulled her away, towards the beach. They walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the ocean. Suddenly, Ryan found himself being turned around. Marissa then pulled him into a deep kiss. Fireworks erupted in front of Ryan's eyes. And by the looks of things, Marissa felt the same way. After a few moments, they pulled away. "Ryan," Marissa whispered, "this may be really forward, but I'll say it anyway. I love you." Ryan grinned, "Excellent, because I feel the same way." Marissa's heart leaped of joy, and again they kissed. However, they were cut short by Ryan's cell. "Ryan!" an angry Sandy yelled across the line, "Get over here now! And bring Seth with you!" The line went dead and Ryan looked fearfully at Marissa, wondering what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Newport's Romeo and Juliet

Chapter 3: Against all Odds

"Hey Ryan! Leave me alone!" a drunk Seth slurred. Ryan shook his head, his brother and alcohol were never a good mix. Try as he might, Seth's limit was nonexistent. "Come on Seth," Ryan coaxed, "at home there's the new Legion." Seth's eyes lit up and immediately ran after Ryan. "Bye Summer!" he cried. Summer waved back, looking at Ryan with sympathy. "I got her phone number!" Seth yelled as he piled in the car, "I really like her!" Ryan nodded absentmindedly as he rummaged around the back of the car. He finally found what he was looking for, money. He needed to get Seth coffee, to at least make his twin appear somewhat sober. Two coffees and four "When she comes around the mountain" later, Seth was sound asleep in the passenger seat. Ryan took this opportunity to call Marissa. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey," Ryan said, "sorry I left so suddenly. It's just my dad, he sounded angry." "Don't worry," Marissa replied, "my dad called not five minutes after that and yelled at me to come home." "That's really weird." Ryan mumbled. "Yeah." "But," he began, "we're still cool right?" "Of course." Ryan smiled. "Ok good. I gotta go, I'm at my driveway. I'll call you later. Love you." "Love you too." Now came the tricky part, waking up Seth. Because, not only was Seth an angry drunk, but he was loud one too. "Ryan!" Seth screamed, "good morning. No, evening. Afternoon?" Ryan laughed silently. "Time to get to bed." Seth nodded and stumbled out of the car. Ryan opened the door and saw that his parents were watching TV, maybe they wouldn't notice Seth. With a finger to his lips, he quietly led his brother upstairs. "Nice try Ryan." Sandy's voice proclaimed, as it floated up the stairs. "Daddy! Mommy!" It gets worse and worse, Ryan thought. "I'll deal with you later." Sandy said firmly. "Bed." Seth nodded and ran blindly up the stairs.

"Ryan," Kirsten said, as the family entered the kitchen, "did you call a girl named Marissa today? Marissa Cooper?" Ryan slowly nodded. He was shocked to see that his mother turned pale white and fell to the floor. "Don't worry," Sandy assured, "she'll be fine." Ryan only gaped. He didn't want to cause his own mother's death. "The Coopers are a bad memory to your mother, son." Sandy stated getting straight to the point, "that girl's father promised your mother that they would marry. Then he left her for Marissa's mother Julie, who he got pregnant. It broke your mother's heart. She almost committed suicide." Ryan gasped. "But Marissa's not like that. She's a really great person." "I forbid you to see her." "You can't," Ryan whispered, "I love her." Sandy looked like he would kill something. "You can't!" he bellowed, making Ryan jump a foot in the air. "Her father almost caused your mother's death!" "But that was her father." Ryan reasoned, "Not her." Sandy shook his head, "It makes no difference." Ryan nodded, turned around and walked upstairs. As he fell onto his bed, he thought,"There's no way I'll stop seeing her."

At Marissa's a similar scene was unfolding. "Your father was almost sent to jail because of that woman's crazy actions!" Julie Cooper yelled at her daughter. Marissa was sobbing, "I love him." she whispered. "What?" her father, Jimmy, screamed. "You heard me!" Marissa yelled as she stood up, "I love him! I don't care what happened in the past! You don't understand!" And with that she ran up to her room, locked the door and fell on her bed. She awoke what seemed hours later to her cellphone ringing. "Hello?" she answered, her voice still shaky. "Hey," Ryan breathed, "I just found out." "Me too. But I don't care what they say. I'm going to be with you whether they approve or not." Ryan smiled. "Ok, good. Because I don't care about my parents either." A silence stood between them for a while. "How do you think they found out we were talking to each other?" Marissa asked. Ryan thought for a second. "Caller ID," he said finally, "my and your parents must have seen the name and phone number of the last call. That makes sense, thought Marissa. "You know what I just realized!" Marissa suddenly said happily. "What?" "They can't forbid us seeing each other when school starts. And that's only 3 weeks away." "I still want to see you though." Ryan said sadly. "And you will. We'll have to sneak around, but we'll manage." Marissa decided. "I think I hear my parents coming!" she frantically whispered, "I'll call you tomorrow. Love you. Bye." As Ryan hung up the phone, he could hear Sandy lecturing Seth about his drinking style. Or lack thereof. Now was the time to take action. Against all odds.


End file.
